The Uchihia's Secret
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: Originally a one-shot, but due to popular demand I'm making it into a story. Female Sasuke! What would happen if Naruto finds Sasuke first at the begining of Shippuden. Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had split up from Kakashi, and Sakura. They were trying to find Sasuke. Naruto promised him self that he _would find_ Sasuke, even if it killed him. He would get him back, no matter what. After all, Naruto did promise Sakura that he would, he was not going to break that promise.

_I will bring you back, Sasuke! _Naruto thought to himself, vibrent blue eyes full of determaination. He ran down the halls of Orchimaru's hideout, trying to find any sign of Sasuke. His blue eyes flickered from place to place, from rooms to rooms that had there doors open. He would open every single door in this place if he had to. Naruto did just that, opening every closed door, and going through every room he saw. No sign of Sasuke yet, but Naruto was determined. Anyone who knew the leafs number one hyperactive ninja would know that Naruto was indeed determined and would not give up unless he just had to, unless Kakashi told him that they had to go. Even then, Naruto would try to get Kakashi to let him keep looking.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the sound of water turning off, someone had just got done taking a shower. Naruto carefully and quietly walked towards the room that he had heard the sound from. He looked through the crack of the door silently, trying to see if it was Sasuke in the room. He inwardly groaned when he couldn't see anything, the crack was just to damn small. Naruto had no choice but to open the door wider, trying not to make a sound. Suprisingly, he succeded. He quietly crept into the room and looked around. Apparently whoever who had just got through taking a shower was still in there. So, Naruto did his best to hide and wait for whoever that was in the bathroom, walked into the room. He hoped that it was Sasuke. Maybe he could reason with the Uchihia, try to bring him back by reasoning. If all else failed, Naruto would try to force him to come back.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and it closed silently behind the person. Naruto stayed just where he was at, watching silently and trying to see if it was Sasuke. The person walked futher into the room, black hair wet which made it even darker then it was. He...wait that's a she. Naruto's eyes widened in suprise, _Sasuke is a girl?! How did I not notice this before?! _Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke was wearing a black bra and matching black panties. The curse mark was not on her neck, but on her hip right above the panties she wore. Sasuke looked around, sensing someone. "Who's there? Orchimaru? Kabuto?" Sasuke called out into the room.

_Damn! Do Orchimaru and Kabuto know he's actually a she? Judging by the way she just called out Orchimaru and Kabuto, it seems that they do. _Naruto thought to himself. _Actually, Sasuke is a very beautiful girl. What?! What the hell am I saying?! _Naruto exclaimed silently in his head.

When Sasuke heard nothing, he began to think that it was someone else. "Who's there?! Come on out, I know your there!" Sasuke exclaimed, his voice echoing through the room.

Naruto gulped before slowly walking out and into the view of Sasuke. Which made Sasuke's eyes widen in surpise, she did not want the ninjas from the leaf finding out he was a girl. "Naruto?"

"Your a girl?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Naruto exclaimed, bluntly.

Sasuke scoffed, "I didn't have to, nor did I want to." She said simply, crossing her arms which caused her breasts to be pushed up more. Naruto suddenly found himself very attracted to Sasuke, why the hell was he feeling this way? He didn't feel this way before. Then again, Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was actually a girl. He noticed that when Sasuke had crossed her arms, that it pushed her breasts up more. Naruto tried his best not to eye her breasts, or anything else for that matter. Naruto forced himself to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"You have to come back with us, Sasuke! If you won't listen to reason, I'll fight you and force you to come back!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes showing that he was determined to bring Sasuke back. "Everyone at the leaf, want's you to come back! Why else would we be tracking you down and trying to get you to come back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed her eyes at the knuckle head ninja, before laughing. "I don't want to go back. Besides, haven't you learned already that I'm stronger then you?" Sasuke said with an arched eyebrow, it was obviously a retorical question, one that didn't need to be answered.

Suddenly Naruto had the impluse to kiss Saksuke, so he did just that. Walking over to Sasuke and cupping her cheeks, _What the hell does that loser think he's doing?!_"What are you d-" Sasuke began to demand but was cut off when Naruto's lips crashed onto hers, making her eyes widen in surpise and go stiff. However, she soon relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing Naruto back. She couldn't deny that she did find Naruto very attractive, she always did. Sasuke wrapped her arms losely around Naruto's neck, and Naruto's hands rested on Sasuke's bare waist. Naruto then flicked his tongue over Sasuke's lower lip, asking for premisson to slip his tongue into the kiss.

Sasuke allowed Naruto entrance, and their tongues clashed together in a battle of dominace. Sasuke won the battle and moaned quietly into the kiss. Her hands went from Naruto's neck, down to his jacket. She wanted to feel the feeling of Naruto's skin against hers, but first she decieded she needed to shut the door and lock it. Pulling back from the kiss, Sasuke shut the door and locked it before turning and crashing her lips back onto Naruto's. Which Naruto gladly returned the kiss, their tongues once again batteling for dominance.

Sasuke's hands once again went to Naruto's jacket, she broke the kiss to pull the jacket off and over Naruto's head, tossing it behind her. She didn't know where it landed, nor did she care. Naruto's hands roamed Sasuke's back and Sasuke removed the black t-shirt that Naruto wore. Sasuke let her hands roam over his chest, feeling over every muscle. She then pressed herself closer to Naruto, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers.

Naruto kissed the Uchihia before he kissed down her jawline, and to her neck. He began to nibble at her neck, and lash his tongue out teasingly across her neck. Which earned small gasps of pleasure from Sasuke. Sasuke then gently pushed Naruto onto the bed that was in the room, his back hit the bed with a soft thud and he looked up at Sasuke. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his pants, tossing them onto the floor. Sasuke then straddled Naruto, grinding herself against his erection. Which earned grunts of pleasure from Naruto. His hands went to the back of Sasuke's bra. Unhooking it, he tossed it onto the floor. Naruto then began to massage her left breast while his mouth went to her nipple, his tongue swirling over and around it. Making Sasuke gasp in pleasure and arch her back, pushing her breast futher into his hand. Naruto pulled her nipple into his mouth and tugged at it gently, making Sasuke gasp yet again. She grinded against him harder, as she was more turned on. Heat pooling between her legs.

Naruto then pulled back, leaning up to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke closed the gap, kissing him both hard, hungerly and passionetly. Naruto returned the kiss just as hard, hungerly and passionetly. After a little bit, Sasuke broke the kiss for much needed air. Both ninjas were panting. Sasuke moved to where she could tug Naruto's boxers off, and toss them to the floor before she removed her own panties. Tossing them behind her as well. Sasuke grinded her wet heat against his erection, making both of them moan in pleasure. Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, huskily. "I want you inside of me, Naruto." Sasuke's tongue flicked out across Naruto's earlobe, she then pulled his earlobe into her mouth and sucked at it, gently nibbling his ear. Which made Naruto groan in pleasure.

If you would have asked Naruto before this, he would have never considered the possibilty of him and Sasuke together. Now, he liked her. He had this burning lust for her and even love. Maybe he knew it all along, deep down inside that she was girl. Maybe that is where his love and lust came from.

Naruto flipped them over, making Sasuke gasp in surpise as she landed on the bed with a soft thud. Naruto smirked down at her, "You did say you wanted me inside of you." Naruto said with a grin, before postioning himself at Sasuke's entrence and thrusting inside of her. Sasuke moaned out in pleasure, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, making Naruto thrust even deeper inside of her. Naruto grunted in pleasure, enjoying the moans coming from Sasuke.

"F-Faster, Naruto!" Sasuke breathed out, moving her hips in rythem with his thrusts.

"As you wish." Naruto said, he drew his hips back only to thrust in and out of her faster and harder, earning loud moans of pleasure from Sasuke. At this point, she did not care if anyone heard them. She could do whatever the hell she wanted, with who every she wanted. She didn't care what Orchimaru, Kabuto, or the other leaf ninja thought.

Moans erupted from both Sasuke's and Naruto's lips, gradually getting louder as Naruto thrust in and out of Sasuke even faster and harder. "F-fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You feel so good inside of me, Naruto!" She said, closing her eyes in pure pleasure.

"Nn...you feel good to, Sasuke." Naruto grunted out. Sasuke could feel that she was getting closer to her climax, her nails raked over Naruto's back, making him shiver in pleasure. Soon, Sasuke with a loud moan, Sasuke came hard, milking Naruto's cock. Naruto grunted, soon enough he came after her. Releasing his seed deep inside of her.

Naruto then pulled out of her, and laid down beside her. Both his and her cum was dripping down to her thighs, and she was breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling with each breath, sweat beads all over her body. Naruto pulled her close to him, and she laid her head on his chest. Naruto began to stroke her black hair, "Are you going to come back with us, to the leaf?" He asked softly, hoping she said yes. It would just break his heart into a million peices if she didn't.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, smiling softly. "Yes, I am. We will have to deal with Orchimaru of course. But I don't think he's here at the moment. So, yes loser I'm coming home with you." Naruto grinned at the nick name, it had been a while since he heard that nickname and he was glad to hear it. Naruto leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back. "Good." Naruto then tilted his head to the side curiously, "Are you going to tell them about you being a girl." Sasuke nodded in response, "Looks like I'm going to have to."

After both of them took a shower and got dressed, Naruto led Sasuke out to find the others. Soon enough, they found them and announced that Sasuke was coming back to the leaf.

"Oh, and I'm a girl." Sasuke said with a smirk, making Sakura and Kakashi gape at her, their eyes widening in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was a good way to end it, and I hope you liked it BillyZhao! Thanks for the request! :D**

**Edit: Due to popular demand, I am making this one-shot into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and encourging me to make this into a story. Hopefully I won't lose intrest. Reviews help prevent me from loseing intrest. ;D just sayyin. Anyway, chapters may be short. If I happen to lose intrest, I will update this. Don't worry! Although it may take me a while. **

**Sorry if it seems like I am bashing Sakura, I actually love her. It's just Sasuke's thoughts.**

**Any suggestions on any other pairings? I'm already thinking about TsuandexKakashi, I adore them together. Let me know what you think and suggest a pairing in the review!**

* * *

**"**What do you mean your a girl?" Sakura said, wide eyed. The person she had loved for so long was a girl. How the hell did she not notice? She wasn't sure if this was true

Kakashi folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow. "Why did you change your mind about coming back to the leaf?" He inquried curiously.

"Naruto reasoned with me and changed my mind. Yes, Sakura. I am a girl." Sasuke said, inwardly smirking at the hidden meaning behind her answer to Kakashi's question. Naruto nodded ethusticasticlly at Sasuke's words, he wondered if he should tell the others about the Uchihia and him being together. They would find out eventually after all. However, Naruto was going to leave that up to his new girlfriend. Wow, he never thought he would be thinking that. Sasuke was so glad that Sakura knew that she was a girl, now maybe Sakura would leave her the hell alone. _Hopefully she doesn't turn bi or lesbian on me. Crazy ass fangirl._ Sasuke thought to herself.

"Well, let's go then." Kakashi said, still slightly shocked by this information. The ninja dashed back to the leaf, soon arriving.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the group, once they arrived at the gates. "Alright, Naruto and Sasuke. We will report to the Hokage. Usually I do this alone. However, I have no idea what went down, therefore I have no idea what to report." Kakashi said, "Sakura you are dismissed." He added, and Sakura nodded before dashing off.

Kakashi led them to Tsuande's office, both ninja's were wondering how the hell they were going to explain this. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance, Naruto silently asking if they should just tell Tsuande that they loved each other. Sasuke shook her head, and Naruto knew she ment not yet, he knew she wouldn't keep it a secret for long. Just long enough for Sasuke to get adjusted to the village again, to get adjusted to living life as a girl in the leaf village.

Upon arriving, Kakashi lightly tapped on the door to Tsuande's office. He was always polite, and respectful of Tsuande. He didn't want to just barge into her office.

Tsuande sat behind her desk, paperwork pilled up on her desk. However, she wasn't doing it at the moment. She had a bottle of sake in her hand, and was sipping at it when she heard the knock on the door. She quickly hid the sake, she assumed it was Kakashi. Tsuande was waiting on a report from him. "You may come in." Tsuande called towards the door.

Kakashi opened the door and walked in, bowing poiletly before the Hokage. "I've come to give you the misson report." Kakashi told her, Sasuke and Naruto quietly following him in and bowing poiletly as well.

Tsuande's soft brown eyes widened in surpise as she saw Sasuke, "Sasuke is back?! How did you convince him to come back?!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of neck. "Er...Lady Tsuande, Sasuke is actually a girl.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Dun, Dun, Dun. I gotta think of how I'm going to write the next chapter, so hopefully this will keep you guys satisfied! Leave me a reveiw and be honest. Tell me how I can make the story better. You can suggest ideas for me as well.**


End file.
